


your eyes look like coming home

by eggplantemily



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Bipolar Disorder, Character Study, Ian loves Mickey, M/M, Military, kind of, mickey loves ian, set in 5x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggplantemily/pseuds/eggplantemily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the second time in his life, Ian put his hand on a glass divide and looks at Mickey, hoping he will mirror him. Mickey doesn't hesitate to put his hand on top of the glass thats holding him back. Ian feels so close to Mickey but so far. He feels his heart beat in his chest, feels it beat for Mickey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your eyes look like coming home

**Author's Note:**

> let's pretend ian listened to his fucking voicemails and didn't leave with monica.
> 
> set in 5x11, spoilers up until then.
> 
> title from Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran
> 
> enjoy!

Ian sits down at the visitors table on the prisoners side of the glass. When he looks across and sees Mickey he feels safe in this big, terrifying place. 

"Hey Army." Mickey teases into the phone connecting to Ian's. Mickey has dark circles under his eyes and the cut on his cheek, who Ian himself opened back up, is still healing. He's been in jail for barely two days and he already misses Mickey. Mickey's ice blue eyes. Mickey's full, pink lips. Mickey's smooth, dark hair. Mickey's big mouth.

"Very funny." Ian sasses to his boyfriend. 

Mickey smiles, "Sorry, how you holdin' up in there?" 

Ian shrugs. "It's not terrible, just would rather be at home." 

"Anyone try to make you their bitch yet?" Mickey asks, seriously. 

"No, Mick." 

"Good, if anyone does, I'll beat their ass." Mickey threatens. Ian smiles at Mickey's protective instinct he has for him. 

"I don't think military prison is the same as Illinois Juvenile State Penitentiary, man." 

"Whatever just stand up for yourself and you'll be fine, okay?" 

Ian nods. "Do you think they're gonna court martial me?" 

"I have no idea, but I know that even if you get fucking 30 years, I'll be here, okay?" Ian looks down at the table. They're silent for a few moments. "They give you your meds in there right?" 

Ian gives an irritated sigh. "Yes, mother." 

Mickey already knows why Ian's aggravated. "Hey, I'm still your piece of shit South Side thug, except I care now." Ian falls silent. "Stop being a prick about it." 

Ian looks at Mickey's hands. His stubby fingers. His short, bitten nails. His stupidly, completely Mickey knuckle tattoos. He misses Mickey's hands. Mickey's hands on his body. Mickey's hands running through his red hair. Mickey's hands caressing his cheek and neck and chest when they kiss. He really just misses Mickey altogether. "I miss you." he chokes.

"Fuck, I miss you too, Ian." Mickey touches his nose like he always does when he's holding back tears. He avoids Ian's eyes. "All I can ever think about is if I would've said one more fucking word that day..." He says about the day Ian told him he was leaving for the army.

"Hey... Don't go there."

"I was such a fucking pussy. One fucking word and you wouldn't be in this mess. Fuck." Mickey lets his tears fall freely, but hides behind his hands anyway.

"You were married, Mickey. I couldn't just let that sit in the back of my brain and rip my heart everyday. I honestly don't know if I would've stayed even if you said to." 

"I only fucking married her to protect you. I was keeping you safe." 

"I'm not talking about this right now. I know you were doing what you had to do. It's the past." Ian comforts. Mickey's still crying. All Ian wants to do is punch this fucking glass wall down and hold him until the tears have dried and his eyes are bright again. "Hey. We're okay. I'm here."

"You're not here, Ian! You're in military prison!" 

"I'll be okay. Look at me." Mickey looks up into Ian's eyes. Ian sees the blues of Mickey's eyes and he feels at home. "I'll be okay." Ian puts his hand on the glass separating him from the beautiful boy across from him. Ian feels a nostalgia from when he and Mickey were 15 and 16 with crushes on each other. Ian feels the same about Mickey as he did all those years ago, except now he's sure it's love. 

For the second time in his life, Ian put his hand on a glass divide and looks at Mickey, hoping he will mirror him. Mickey doesn't hesitate to put his hand on top of the glass thats holding him back. Ian feels so close to Mickey but so far. He feels his heart beat in his chest, feels it beat for Mickey. 

Ian loses himself in the moment and he can see Mickey is the same way. Mickey speaks up after a while of silence. "Hey. I'm going to do everything I can to get you out of here, okay? I'll get them to not martial you and not give you a sentence. I'll get Debbie and Lip to help, you'll get out of here, I promise."

"Mick, that's not-"

"You helped me be freed and I'll help you with the same."

"These are not the same circumstances, you could get in trouble."

"I'm just gonna talk to 'em, not kill them for Christ's sake." 

"That doesn't sound like a very Mickey Milkovich thing to do." Ian laughs.

"Neither is coming out for his asswipe of a boyfriend, but look where we are."

Ian smiles. Mickey Milkovich has changed, but he is still the same Mickey Milkovich he fell for when he was 15. Mickey is still the shit-talking thug who got a fucking boner when they were fighting over a gun; but Mickey has learned to love and love himself. Mickey still won't hesitate to beat someone to a pulp; but Mickey doesn't beat himself anymore. Mickey has changed, he loves Ian now; but Mickey is still the Mickey who said "Take your hand off the glass" when Ian tried to be a sappy shit. 

Ian loves this Mickey and the other Mickey and all Mickey's in between.

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts! becauseyourenotfree.tumblr.com


End file.
